Slipped Away
by dragonpie11
Summary: Aku berharap aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi. SasuSaku. AU. RnR please ?
1. Prolog

Sasuke membuka pelan album foto itu. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat beberapa foto yang ada disana. Terus begitu hingga berhenti pada halaman tengah album. Foto pernikahannya dengan seorang wanita. Seorang wanita yang dahulu tidak ia cintai.

Tidak pernah ada cinta di antara keduanya – mungkin itu untuk Sasuke karena gadis merah muda itu sangat mencintainya. Bertunangan sejak lulus SMA akibat dari perjodohan orang tua tidak membuat Sasuke melihat gadis itu. Ia malah membenci gadis itu. Karena buka gadis itu yang dicintainya, melainkan _sahabat_ dari gadis merah muda itu.

Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis rupawan dengan surai ungu yang menarik perhatian Sasuke. Tapi Fugaku menentang hal itu. Karena menyatukan Hyuuga dan Uchiha hanya akan menambah ancaman publik – karena keduanya berasal dari keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Oleh sebab itu, Mikoto dan Fugaku memutuskan untuk menjodohkannya dengan anak dari sahabat orang tuanya, Haruno Sakura.

Seingat Sasuke, seorang Haruno Sakura adalah seorang yang sangat menyebalkan. Seorang yang bisa sangat berisik dimanapun dia berada. Dan terlebih Sakura sama seperti penggemar fanatiknya yang lain, itulah yang membuat Sasuke membencinya. Pertunangan selama 10 tahun tidak membuat Sasuke bisa menyukai Sakura.

Tapi semuanya berubah di hari mengenaskan itu.

After being silent reader for **YEARS** , finally I gathered the courage to post my first-fanfic ever! I know its _very very_ short. But I had the urge to write this or maybe I'll explode.

Soooo let me know what you think! RnR please? Thanks :))


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter full of flashback only_

"Selamat Sasuke! Sakura-chan! Akhirnya kalian menikah juga!" seru Naruto bersemangat. Sakura tersenyum ramah.

"Terimakasih Naruto," katanya.

"Che, seharusnya kalian mendoakanku agar aku segera menyusul kalian!" kata Naruto, sedangkan disebelahnya Hinata hanya tersenyum malu. Sasuke disebelah Sakura hanya mendecih kasar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, banyak sekali tamu undanganmu, Teme? Apa kau mengundang seluruh Konoha?"

"Kau berisik, Dobe. Sudah jelas pasti banyak orang penting yang berkumpul disini," kata Sasuke ketus.

"K-kau harus berhati-hati Sasuke-kun, A-aku de-dengar dari Hiashi-sama, seseorang menyewa pembunuh bayaran dan salah satu targetnya adalah Uchiha dan Hyuuga," kata Hinata.

 _Ya. Itu memang akan terjadi. Kita berdua akan menjadi target dan pada saat itu juga aku akan melindungimu._ Batin Sasuke

"Aku juga dengar tentang itu Sasuke-kun! Tapi tenang saja, karena aku dan Hinata sudah memikirkan ide bagus!" kata Sakura. Dengan segera Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu rencanamu jika itu yang kau pikirkan," jawab Sakura.

"ta-tapi Sakura-chan..bukankah itu ak.."

"Tidak apa, lagipula ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu. Hei kalian sudah mencoba kue disebelah sana? Dijamin enak! Naruto, ayo temani aku!" kata Sakura seraya menyeret Naruto bersamanya.

"Eh? Seharusnya kau meminta Teme saja! Aaah, sampai jumpa Hinata-chan! Teme, aku titip Hime!" seru Naruto yang berhasil membuat wajah Hinata merona padam.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"se-selamat atas pernikahanmu Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata. Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"bisakah kau tidak mengatakan itu Hinata? Telingaku mulai bosan mendengarnya," kata Sasuke. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil dan berhasil membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"ayo kita kesebelah sana,"

.

.

.

"APA KAU GILA?! Itu berbahaya Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Bisakah kau kembali duduk? Kau terlalu menarik perhatian!" protes Sakura. Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya. "Tapi ini hari ini hari pernikahanmu! Hari bahagiamu! Mana bisa kau lakukan itu!" kata Naruto marah. Wajah Sakura berubah muram.

"Bahkan di hari pernikahanku sendiri, aku bukanlah pemeran utamanya," kata Sakura.

"jadi Sasuke..?"

"Ya. ia masih mencintai Hinata jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan," jawab Sakura tegas. Naruto memandang Sakura sedih. Sahabatnya ini sudah terlalu lama menanggung semuanya sendirian. Apalagi ditambah masalah ini.

"Ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan, Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto pelan. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Selama ini kau sudah sangat membantuku Naruto," tanpa sadar tetes air mata mulai keluar dari iris hijaunya.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto? Semakin hari aku semakin mencintainya..aku tidak bisa melupakannya..ukh-." isak Sakura. Naruto memeluknya erat.

"Jangan menangis Sakura-chan.."

.

.

.

Sasuke terlihat terkejut saat mendengar penuturan rencana Sakura dari Hinata.

"Aku merasa sangat tidak enak pada Sakura-chan...padahal ini hari pernikahannya.."

"Ia sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, Ia bahkan ingin melindungi kita berdua. Karena itu ia melakukan hal ini," jelas Hinata.

Sasuke terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Tapi sebagian ia juga senang. Berarti ia akan bisa fokus untuk melindungi Hinata. Tapi...apa katanya tadi? Sakura melindunginya? Jangan bercanda!

"Sasuke-kun..?"

"Hn?"

"Hm..kau akan menghentikannya kan?" tanya Hinata pelan. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Menghentikan apa?"

"Menghentikan Sakura-san! Kau suaminya sekarang!" seru Hinata kesal. Lagi-lagi Sasuke memasang wajah kesal. Ia bosan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Sakura.

"Hn," jawabnya tidak jelas.

"Aaah..Sasuke-kunn! Katakan padaku kau akan melindunginya kan?" kata Hinata setengah merengek. Sasuke tersenyum kecil akibat ulah Hinata.

"Aku..." belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya terdengar bunyi ledakan yang berasal dari luar.

"KYAAA!"

Dalam sekejap tempat itu berubah menjadi kekacauan luar biasa. Disusul dengan suara ledakan yang lainnya ditambah dengan beberapa orang berpakaian mencurigakan.

"Hinata, tetap disampingku." kata Sasuke tegas.

.

.

"Semuanya masuk kedalam! Mereka tidak akan mungkin mencapai aula!" seru Sasuke. Seseorang memegang pisau hendak menyerang Hinata, tetapi Sasuke lebih cepat dan berhasil menjatuhkannya.

"Na..Naruto-kun dan Sakura-san masih ada di luar Sasuke!" kata Hinata. Dengan segera Sasuke menggandeng Hinata ke aula. Beberapa pengawal disana sedang bersiap untuk menutup pintu.

"Sakura-san!" seru Hinata saat melihat seorang wanita dengan gaun pengantinnya. Sakura menoleh.

"Sakura-san! Masuklah bersama kami! Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini!" kata Hinata yang mulai menangis.

"Hinata! Maafkan aku! Aku berpisah dengan Naruto, tapi kurasa dia aka segera kesini. Sebaiknya kalian juga segera mengamankan diri!" kata Sakura. Pintu otomatis itu akan segera tertutup, sedangkan Sakura tidak beranjak dari tempat berdirinya.

"Jaga Hinata, Sasuke." kata Sakura tegas seraya berlari ke luar gedung. Gaun pengantinnya tidak lagi berwarna putih. Noda kotor dan beberapa bercak darah ada disana. Hinata sadar Sakura terluka. Melupakan Sasuke yang ada didekatnya, dengan segera ia melompat keluar menuju ke arah Sakura.

"Hinata!" seru Sasuke.

"Aku akan bersama Sakura-san!"

.

.

.

"Hahaha! Akhirnya kita mendapatkan putri Hyuuga! Sebaiknya para konglomerat itu membayar dengar harga yang bagus," seru seorang laki-laki yang berada di kursi kemudi.

"Hei, tapi aku tidak mengenal wanita pink ini, harus kita apakan dia?" tanya pria yang ada di sebelah Hinata. Pria itu melirik Sakura malas.

"Hm, dia ini si menantu Uchiha itu. tapi lihat! Gaun pengantinnya saja sudah tidak layak pakai! Hahaha! Mungkin kita bisa _pakai_ dia lalu kita segera membunuhnya..ah hei!" Secara tiba-tiba Hinata menendang pria disebelahnya di tempat yang tidak sepantasnya.

"Wanita sialan!" kata seraya menusuk lengan Hinata. Meninggalkan luka tikaman yang cukup dalam. Kedua wanita itu menjerit. Hinata mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hei, mereka mengikuti kita!" seru yang lainnya."Ck! Kita tidak mungkin terkejar!" seraya menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Sakura berpikir keras melihat Hinata disebelahnya yang kehilangan banyak darah.

"Hinata, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Kau harus melompat, Sasuke dan yang lainnya akan segera menyelamatkanmu," bisik Sakura pelan. Untunglah jalan yang mereka lalui tidak begitu ramai.

"La-lalu bagaimana denganmu Sakura-san...?" kata Hinata mulai kehabisan napas. Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum. "Jangan khawatirkan aku," katanya.

Setelah itu tiba-tiba ia mendorong lelaki yang berada di kursi kemudi membuatnya sekali lagi kehilangan kendali.

"Hei! Bunuh dia sekarang!" serunya. Tapi Sakura berhasil membuka pintu dan mendorong Hinata keluar dari mobil bersamaan decihan pria yang ada disebelahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke terkejut melihat seseorang terjun melompat dari mobil tersebut. Surai ungunya membuatnya tersadar.

"HINATA! Itachi! Hentikan mobilnya!" serunya. Itachi yang terkejut membuatnya mengerem mendadak. Sebelum mobil benar-benar berhenti, Sasuke melompat turun yang kemudian diikuti oleh Naruto.

Sedangkan Itachi dibuat terheran-heran dengan mobil yang tadi dikejarnya. Mobil itu berjalan tidak karuan dan terakhir menabrak pagar jembatan yang terbuat dari beton itu. keadaan mobil itu sudah terbalik. Tangki bahan bakarnya pun bocor.

"Siapapun jangan ada yang mendekat pada mobil itu!" seru Itachi.

DUAR!

Mobil itu akhirnya meledak.

.

.

"Hinata! Hinata! Sadarlah!" seru Sasuke.

"Hime!" seru Naruto.

"Ia terluka, Naruto! Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit!" seru Sasuke panik.

.

.

Itachi mengamati mobil itu dari jauh. Bisa saja mobil itu meledak lagi kan? Tetapi tiba-tiba matanya menangkap warna pink yang terasa familiar. Itachi membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"SAKURA!"


End file.
